Eso fue todo
by Violette Moore
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto de aniversario del grupo: Resident Evil: Behind the horror "Música que inspira Vol. 2"


_N/A: Este fic participa en el reto de aniversario del grupo: **Resident Evil: Behind the horror "Música que inspira Vol. 2"**. Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la letra de la canción que en este caso corresponde a **Steven Universe. "Eso fue todo, ¿No es así?** (la versión en español latino) Espero sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Eso fue todo.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Papi, Papi…!

La voz infantil, en su infinita inocencia gustaba de llamarlo así y él no podía más que sonreír e ir hacia él. Cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos alargados color verde, idénticos a los de su madre biológica y ligeramente parecidos (en el color) a los de Claire.

La pelirroja no podía recogerlo esta tarde así que él, accedió a hacerlo. Lo sostuvo con fuerza, levantándolo del piso hasta tenerlo a su altura. Imposible sería decir que no sentía afecto por el menor. Una criatura de tres años de edad que ama sin juzgar, juega sin temer y te abraza como a lo más importante sin saber, que no es a ti a quien debería de querer.

Suspiró para sus adentros, luego de besar sus mejillas y llenarse con ese aroma tan diferente _al de ella y al de él._ Christian olía a lo que todos los niños hacen, es decir: dulces y suciedad porque adoraba correr por todos lados, tirarse al piso, rodar o arrastrarse de aquí para allá dependiendo de lo que fuera a que se le ocurriera jugar.

Lo devolvió al piso, luego de arrancarle algunas sonrisas y preguntó _¿Qué tal había estado su día?_ El niño respondió animado, explicando que habían jugado con pinturas de colores y masa para modelar, también cantaron canciones y repasaron los números.

¡Ya se sabía hasta el diez!  
Si quería se los decía.

Él escuchó su incesante parloteo atento, apretando la diminuta mano en el interior de la suya y ya ni sabía _¿Por qué le sorprendía que estuviera algo pegajosa?_ Incontables veces le había pedido a Rebecca Chambers que dejara de esconder dulces en la mochila de su hijo pero la terca mujer seguía haciéndolo bajo de pretexto de ser pequeñitos y libres de azúcar.

Intercambió saludos a distancia con otros padres e ignoró las miradas lascivas de las solteronas madres. _¿Qué no veían la alianza de oro en su dedo anular? ¿Qué no los habían visto montar una y otra vez la puesta en escena más espectacular?_ Ser el matrimonio convencional de los Estados Unidos, con excepción de que su mujer jamás llevaría esos pomposos vestidos con escote corazón, caída amplia y zapatillas de piso abiertas.

No, Claire y él seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Unos años de más, unos kilos de menos, unas arrugas de más, un sentimiento de menos. Su relación se estrechó desde que decidieron conservar a _Aiden,_ fue un trato por conveniencia, mismo en el que el resto de sus conocidos se mostró de acuerdo y es que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a verlo.

Lo adoptaron y se casaron hace dos años y medio pero la historia en sí, comenzó un poco atrás.

.

.

.

 ** _Estaba bien, si con él…  
_** ** _que venía algunas veces por mes._**

 ** _Estaba bien, pues pensé  
_** ** _que no era importante hasta que tú…_**

 ** _Estaba bien, vino él,  
_** ** _y discutir fue una tontería, yo lo sé._**

 ** _Luego ella, escogió.  
_** ** _Y después de muchos años nunca pensé perder._**

.

.

.

Sus encuentros ocasionales se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, las miradas indiscretas y las excusas que llegado a un tiempo ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por ofrecer. Ada se empeñó en decir que lo suyo nunca fue en serio. Tiraban cuando querían, se abandonaban cuando querían y en verdad, era un hecho que el juego entre los dos jamás acabaría con un vestido blanco o una casa de dos pisos en los suburbios, pero es que también habría que aclarar, que él no supo que lo quería hasta que ella lo tuvo con Chris.

 _¿Que cómo inició?_

Diría que fue consecuencia de una incansable persecución. El soldado de la B.S.A.A se obstinó en culpar a Ada por la muerte de todo su equipo. Por convertir el mundo en un maldito infierno, por no tener corazón y estar interesada únicamente en el mejor postor. Para atraparla, hubo que efectuar lo que él jamás se atrevió a hacer. "Entrar en su juego" convertirse en el apuesto magnate interesado en dar una mordida a la manzana podrida.

Y cayó.

La mariposa seductora y audaz en la red que preparó la astuta y furiosa araña. Se enredaron entre sábanas. (Si aquello era parte esencial del plan, Christopher Redfield nunca lo dio a conocer) pero el punto es, que Ada era droga, semilla, elixir, nada más que ambrosía y una vez que la pruebas no puedes deshacerte de ella.

Su malicia te absorbe, o por lo menos era así como lo recordaba él.

Siempre escapando a su oscuridad, a ese lado perverso y depravado que los contaminaba y consumía a los dos hasta casi hacerlos desaparecer. Juntos eran tóxicos, pasionales, excesivos. Se destruían en cada partícula y por eso es que uno de los dos siempre se iba.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fue todo, ¿No es así?  
_** ** _¿No es así?_**

 ** _Eso fue todo._**

 ** _Fue todo, ¿No es así?  
_** ** _¿No es así?_**

 ** _Eso fue todo…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—_ _¿Mami está trabajando…?_ —preguntó el pequeño sacándolo de sus cavilaciones una vez lo metiera en el asiento trasero del auto y le ajustara el cinturón de seguridad. (Claire era sumamente estricta con la seguridad dentro del auto o quizás fuera mejor decir, que con él manejando el auto) Le dijo que no, mami tenía una cita muy importante pero volvería pronto y los tres irían a comer a "Julio's"

—¡Ehhh! ¡Pizza!

—Así es, pero no le diremos a mamá sobre el helado hasta que haya terminado su plato. —le guiñó el ojo para sellar el trato y Christian se mostró de acuerdo en "guardar el secreto" colocando un dedo índice sobre sus labios unidos ya a manera de beso. Sus mejillas llenas y sonrosadas, los ojos transparentes e inteligentes que indudablemente heredó a ella, lo llevaron a besar su frente y perderse en recuerdos ajeno al paso del tiempo.

—¡Ya…! ¡Basta…Pa…Papi…Papá!—lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo con ambas manos y él reaccionó por instinto. _¿La fuerza de carácter también era una fusión de los dos?_ el ceño fruncido tenía la marca Redfield inscrita en el, también la forma de sus brazos y hombros.

Sería un gran hombre algún día, lleno de valía y entereza.

Claire y él, se encargarían de que así fuera. Suspiró nuevamente, sintiéndose viejo y ajeno a todo esto.

—¡Hey…!—respondió al berrinche del niño. —Es el privilegio de todo padre besar y molestar a sus hijos. —comentó con sinceridad, sintiéndolo en su corazón y es que desde el principio ese pequeñito se había metido en lo más profundo de su interior.

—¡No cierto! —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, haciendo un mohín con los labios digno de su "Dama de rojo" y para no volverse pesado, cerró la puerta trasera y se metió en el lado del conductor. Ajustó los espejos laterales, revisó la palanca de velocidades, quitó freno de mano y tras encender el motor miró a su hijo por el retrovisor.

Era un bribón demasiado listo, pues ya estaba retorciéndose contra el cinturón para poder alcanzar cualquiera de los juguetes que en lo que llevaban de la semana se dejó abandonado ahí atrás.

—¿Papi, pones la canción…?—preguntó con la más dulce y tierna voz.

—Aiden, dijimos que la de la "estrellita" ya no. Me produce jaqueca.

—Entonces la de mami

—¿Mamá tiene una canción?—preguntó saliendo del estacionamiento a velocidad media, luego presionó los botones del tablero hasta encender la stereo y acceder a lo último que hubiera estado reproduciendo.

Notas de piano suaves y elegantes encumbraron de pronto aunadas a una voz femenina y dolorosa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Te eligió,  
_** ** _lo eres todo,_**

 ** _y te amó y se acabó…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Con Chris, no hubo más oscuridad.

Era como si él tuviera un antídoto, fuera inmune o todos esos excesos por fin hallaran consuelo. Sus encuentros terminaban en planes a futuro y no con juramentos de "no volver a hacer esto"

Los fotografiaron una tarde tomando helado en la calle. Sentados en la mesa externa de la cafetería. Él, vestido en su totalidad de blanco, ella "disfrazando" su apariencia pues aún era buscada por más de una organización gubernamental. Llevaba los cabellos rojos, sueltos sobre los hombros, su vestido era fresco, del mismo color pálido. Al parecer hablaban de todo y a la vez nada. En sus rostros se apreciaban sonrisas sinceras, no era conformidad, compromiso. No era un simple juego de erotismo.

Estaban cómodos juntos, satisfechos y plenos.

Quien envió la fotografía resultó ser el que finalmente los asesinó. La encontraron en el departamento de Claire, la mañana que decidieron salir a buscar al moreno.

Esto, porque al iniciar su persecución de Ada, Chris se desconectó de todo el maldito mundo. Tal y como sucediera en la época que perdió a su escuadrón y el problema con eso era que ya no estaba Piers Nivans y correspondía a Claire, regresarlo a la vida.

Su antigua compañera de armas y actualmente de vida se imaginaba lo peor, temía que estuviera herido, en algún antro tirado de ebrio o peor aún, que hubiera muerto. Tenía pistas sobre su paradero proporcionadas por la siempre gentil y servicial Ingrid Hunnigan, le habló sobre la actividad financiera inusual de un tal "Christian Rolland" su hermano, no era muy creativo a la hora de elegir nombres falsos y era actividad sospechosa de todas formas.

Si encontraban al responsable de desaparecer miles de dólares en unas horas lo apresarían y entregarían. Si tal persona era Chris, matarían dos pájaros de un tiro y tanto la B.S.A.A como la D.S.O se mostraron de acuerdo en que iniciaran su investigación.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Fue todo,  
¿No es así?_**

 ** _No puedo olvidar el dolor._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Negaron las acusaciones al ser encontrados. Dijeron estar juntos por un obvio "contrato" él no la mataba y ella lo "sanaba" se divertían como adolescentes recién exiliados, representaban los papeles de un matrimonio salvaje. Ellos, no les creyeron ni una sola palabra pero al menos Claire agradeció ver a su hermano de nuevo.

Regresaron a casa y como mencionó, el romance simple y sencillamente, floreció.

Chris consiguió limpiar su nombre con los altos mandos del gobierno Norteamericano, eso debía valer más que una pobre declaración con el anillo de policía que perteneció a su padre, en un sucio motel de Nueva Orleans y estando completamente ebrio.

Cuando se le negó en la cama (luego de rechazar su propuesta) supo que lo "suyo" realmente había terminado.

No fue necesario proferir el clásico "no eres tú, soy yo" Ada era cruda y visceral en sus palabras. Un simple "eso fue todo" y giró el cuerpo con toda su infinita gracia saliendo para siempre de su habitación.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Guerra y gloria, reinventemos.  
_** ** _Fusión, liberación, su atención._**

 ** _Día y noches, mi potencial.  
_** ** _Valiente, audaz, experimental._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Y quién soy yo si ella no está a mi lado?_**

 ** _Ruin y sin brillo,  
ella me ha abandonado…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Empezaron a trabajar juntos.

Al gobierno de los Estados Unidos siempre le interesó el talento de Ada para infiltrase en todo de tipo de base y operación. Redfield le cubría las espaldas, los rumores de su relación rápidamente se esparcieron.

A Chris lo llamaban "traidor" a ella "zorra"

Hasta ese momento, Claire y él no habían vuelto a pensar en la fotografía que recibieron.

No les pareció prudente hablar sobre aquello, luego de dos años, sencillo resultaba suponer que estaban fuera de riesgo. Compraron una casa de tres pisos con la ridícula cerca blanca y casita del árbol en el patio. Se preparaban para abrazar el futuro. La guerra Bioterrorista continuaba, los laboratorios clandestinos, científicos dementes y asesinos también, pero nada de eso importaba a los dos.

Un niño venía en camino. Rebecca Chambers fue quien se los dijo y aunque su "relación" estaba muerta, eso lo hizo sentir sumamente intranquilo. Siempre pensó que de los dos quien tendría una mejor vida sería él. Irónica suposición pues no podía conducir un vehículo sin estrellarlo o sostener una relación sin arruinarla, lo suyo con Helena Harper, tan se había ido al demonio que la ex agente de la D.S.O se mudó a Inglaterra y se casó con un fantoche llamado Sam Evans.

.

.

.

Brindaron por la "feliz pareja" antes de que el embarazo fuera demasiado evidente, los amigos de Chris estaban todos reunidos, por parte de Ada sólo acudieron él y un sujeto llamado Yuri Demir. Jamás lo había conocido u oído, pero dijeron ser compañeros de profesión. Él la supliría en lo que estaba de permiso por maternidad o si lo quería _por la eternidad_. Era norteamericano de ascendencia árabe, piel morena, cabellos negros, cortos y ondulados, ojos rasgados de pestañas tan gruesas que hasta parecían delineados, sus orbes por el contrario describían un tono aceitunado.

Y fue así que entre el calor de la noche, las parejas reunidas, el amor saliendo a flote. Él y Claire, compartieron una pieza.

Bailaron a la luz de las lámparas chinas sin compromisos, ni ataduras. Sin creer que ellos dos unieran sus vidas. Un beso fue entregado y luego de eso, quizás fuera producto de la nostalgia o la soledad, el pasado vivido en Raccoon, la frustración o la guerra.

Se fueron a un hotel y lo siguieron haciendo durante meses después. Encuentros pasionales, románticos. Algunas veces hasta divertidos e improvisados. Nada de planes, nada de promesas.

Lo suyo era el aquí y ahora.

Su hijo nació, un día nevado de diciembre. Ada no podía verse más encantadora que en ese entonces, pálida cual alabastro, los cabellos negros y sus labios de un rojo intenso. Chris estaba tan orgulloso como un maldito pavo e inmediatamente vinieron las disputas por la elección del nombre.

 _"_ _Dijimos que si era niña, tú la nombrabas y si era niño, yo lo nombraba. Se llamará Aiden, como mi padre"_

 _"_ _Christopher"_ —demandó el moreno y Ada roló los ojos mientras sostenía al pequeño contra su pecho.

 _"_ _No voy a atender dos bebés con el mismo nombre"_

 _"_ _Pero…es un Redfield. Ayúdame Claire" —_ insistió como si fuera de lo más obvio que todos los varones en su familia se llamaran igual. La pelirroja que para ese entonces comenzaba a convertirse en algo más que una compañera de cama, mandó a su hermano al carajo y arrebató al menor del regazo de su madre.

 _"_ _Es perfecto, no importa como se llame"_ —Ada y Chris le concedieron eso, además de añadir que sí importaba porque querían que ellos lo apadrinaran. Un sudor frío le corrió por la espina dorsal. _¿Era en serio? ¿Él, como padrino de su hijo?_ Agradecía la consideración pero sinceramente…

 _"_ _No tengo a nadie más, Leon"_ —comentó la antigua dueña de su corazón. _"Y no me fío de ninguno de sus estúpidos amigos. Quizás confiaría en Harper pero gracias a ti, está en el otro lado del mundo._

 _"_ _¡Yo no le hice nada!"—_ gritó para defenderse de manera inmediata.

 _"_ _POR ESO"_ —recriminó la asiática, sacando rubores en los rostros de todos.

Para no discutir más y porque el niño precisaba ser alimentado, acordaron ser los padrinos al cumplir su primer año de edad.

Lo habrían efectuado, de verdad. Con toda la pompa y ceremonia de no ser _por el asesino..._

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Y qué importa?  
Ya lo hecho está._**

 ** _A su hijo yo debo cuidar._**

 ** _Es todo, ¿No es así?  
_** ** _¿No es así?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Una nueva amenaza, alerta bioterrorista y un psicópata armado con una variante del virus T-Verónica.

Secuestraron a Chris y Rebecca, amenazaron con inocularles el virus si no acudía a rescatarlos "la zorra"

Ada, Demir y él partieron de inmediato.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Eso fue todo.  
_** ** _Fue todo, ¿No es así?_**

 ** _¿No es así?  
_** ** _Eso fue todo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Rebecca resultó gravemente herida, él se encargó de salvarla mientras Demir ponía a salvo a los civiles y "la pareja de ensueño" enfrentaba a su _asesino_. Un soldado sobreviviente a las perfidias de "Carla" el virus no logró alcanzarlo porque en su cobardía, escapó y se escondió.

Encontró la valentía muchos años después junto a la obsesión por destruir a Ada y al enterarse de que Chris la quería igualmente muerta comenzó seguirlo y eventualmente los ubicó.

Primero en Nueva York, luego Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia y finalmente, la Ciudad del Amor. Fue meticuloso en el ardid de su aniquilación. Cuando envió la fotografía, se conformaba con asesinarlos uno delante del otro, que sufrieran en carne propia la perdida de su amor, pero después miró a las familias gozando en el parque y decidió que sería mejor arrebatarles toda esperanza a un futuro mejor.

.

.

.

Como todo villano en sus vidas, se inoculó el virus a sí mismo y a quien enfrentaban sus "amigos" era un arma biológica similar al fallecido William Birkin, demasiado grande, poderoso y con una novedosa habilidad para propagar el virus a voluntad.

Siendo ahora más que héroes, padres. Decidieron volarlo en pedazos con todo el arsenal que tenían a disposición. Lamentablemente, la onda expansiva de la explosión fatal también se cobró sus vidas. No hubo helicópteros venidos en ultima instancia, ayuda milagrosa comandada a distancia. La amenaza se desató en una pobre ciudad de un país tercer mundista, el daño civiles parecía irreparable. A Rebecca le tomó semanas diseñar un antídoto que resultara efectivo y hasta entonces hubo que aislar la Ciudad en una especie de domo.

Claire, en colaboración con Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar y cuanta persona hubiera conocido, respetado, admirado y trabajado con su hermano, se negaron a que el gobierno hiciera lo que más le fascinaba hacer: esterilizar la zona, plomeando e incendiando todo hasta los cimientos.

Querían recuperar sus cuerpos y así fue como lo hicieron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Te eligió, ¡Lo eres todo!_**

 ** _¡Y te amó y se acabó!_**

 ** _Fue todo, ¿No es así?  
No puedo olvidar el dolor._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El funeral le pareció trágico, inmensamente doloroso pues a Chris, se le condecoró como a un héroe pero a ella, sólo la cremaron entre él y Demir.

Aiden, aún no tenía un registro oficial con su nombre. Claire quería conservarlo, llevárselo a su casa en Maine, él también creía tener derecho a "conocerlo" Ada se lo confió, era todo lo que tenía.

 _"_ _¡Tú no lo entiendes! Ese niño es mi vida"_

 _"_ _¡También es la mía!"—_ recriminó la pelirroja con pasión y dolor. _"Sabes bien que no tengo otra familia"_

 _"_ _¿A caso la tengo yo…?"_ —el bebé de tan solo cuatro meses de edad, se alimentaba con fórmula y dudaban que pudiera recordar a sus padres. Se encariñaba rápido con cualquiera que lo sostuviera, casi no lloraba y su mirada era dulce, soñadora y tierna.

Se negaban a que Servicios Sociales lo tuviera, a que cualquier otra persona lo protegiera.

La solución a que llegaron fue inmediata, compartirían la custodia, se casarían.

.

.

.

—¡Mami…! ¡Papi dijo que comemos pizza!

Claire asintió luego de abrir la puerta de su bonita casa de tres pisos con cerca blanca y una casita en el árbol que algún día les rompería la espina porque su querido niño insistía en que se metieran a jugar con él adentro y eventualmente su vejez los colapsaría. Llevaba un CD en las manos y una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro.

Sus temibles sospechas al fin confirmadas.

—¡Pizza! ¡Pizza! —Christian Aiden, comenzó a brincar en medio de los dos. Él se había levantado de su asiento para recibir a su mujer con un beso en los labios.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es?—preguntó enredando los dedos en su nuca. Claire sonrió caprichosa, divertida y taimada.

—Dos semanas y media de embarazo. Me debes una malteada doble.

—¡Yo también quiero!—gritó Aiden, levantando los brazos para que lo cargaran y mimaran. Lo tenían malditamente consentido, adicto a la atención y con un "hermanito" sólo se pondría peor. Claire lo levantó en brazos y comenzó a preguntarle _¿De qué quería su pizza? quizás_ la noticia le sonara mejor luego de empacharlo con pizza, malteadas y helado de frambuesa.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Fin—_**  
 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
